Heretofore, no shape has been known which when associated with others allows a practically unlimited number of compositions that can be used as a pedagogic means. On the other hand, all the existing shapes do not enable stimulation of the creative capacity of each individual, and, in many cases, they are mere associations of compositions that are pre-established by the manufacturer.